Game Boys
by blakes8th
Summary: Just a little bit of fun. Nothing shippy.


Game Boys

Disclaimer; New tricks and it's characters belong to the BBC, I'm just having a play.

Rating; K, now't naughty here.

Just a little funny one before tonight's emotional rollercoaster. I think she's gonna run off with Max and break all our hearts, Sandlanders and Sherrys alike. :'-(

"Here you go." Jack handed Gerry the mug of steaming tea. Gerry winced.

"Owww! Bloody hell, That's hot!" He exclaimed. Brian and Sandra laughed.

"That'll be the boiling water." Jack deadpanned.

"Haha. So what are we waiting for anyway?" Gerry shuffled up on the sofa to make room for Jack to sit down.

"Strickland has a new case for us, he told me yesterday evening that he'd bring it down first thing." Sandra replied, sipping her tea.

"I'd better make him one ready then." Jack stood, returning to the kettle.

"Well, it's not first thing. It's nearly half past nine." Brian pointed out. Gerry rolled his eyes.

"Look out, the prefect's about. I bet you used to stand by the school door and hand out detentions."

"Sod off! I'm just saying, of all people, Strickers is the last one who's ever late."

"You've got a point." Jack started, then he saw the man in question coming down the stairs. "Here he is."

They all turned and greeted the man as he came through the door. The normally cool and composed DAC was looking a little flustered, and he was still wearing his overcoat and carrying his briefcase, which told the team he hadn't been up to his office yet.

"Morning."

"Morning Sir."

"Guv'nor."

"Tea." Robert took the hot beverage with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Sorry I'm late."

"Is everything all right Sir?" Sandra asked, concerned. He smiled.

"It is now. I had a small domestic dispute with Russ this morning."

"Russ?" Brian queried. Robert grimaced.

"Sorry, it's a pet name. Rufus, my eleven-going-on-fifteen year old son. I've got the children for the week, their mother is on her fourth honeymoon."

"Four! Blimey, I thought I was going some." Gerry interupted, making the group laugh.

"It makes me feel a little bit better. At least it took her twelve years to get fed up of me. The last two have only lasted two years between them. Mione let slip that Russ had this in his pocket as I was dropping them off for school, he knows he's not allowed to take it." Robert pulled a small black rectangular object out of his coat pocket, along with an adapter and put them on the table. "Of course I am now officially public enemy number one. He hates me, he's never going to speak to me again, I've embarrased him in front of all his friends, I'm so out of date... Blah Blah." He sighed. "Of course it made it so much easier when Hemione piped up 'but mum let's us.'".

"Mate. If it's any consolation, my Cait's nineteen, and I still get the 'it's not fair, I hate you' treatment. My other two grew out of it by the time they got to twenty." Gerry grinned. Robert laughed.

"Nine years to go. I'll start ticking off the days on the calendar." He opened his briefcase and took out a manilla folder. "Here, everything you need is in there. I've got to get to a briefing by the commissioners staff on the new anti-shoplifting innitiative being proposed by the mayor's office. That's going to be fun." He deadpanned." Shutting his case and lifting it off the table. He finished his drink. "Thank you for the tea, you have no idea how much I needed that."

"You're welcome." Jack took the mug off him. They watched as he left the office, Sandra opened the file and started reading.

/

An hour later, the white board was covered in pictures and notes, the original case notes had been read, and Sandra and Jack were off talking to the original officers. Gerry flopped down on the sofa, Brian was sat at his desk, looking through bank records. Gerry's eyes fell on the little black box on the table. He picked it up, then realised what it was. He opened it and started looking for the on button. He found it and suddenly the little screens came to life. Gerry let out a little chuckle of delight.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, leaving his desk and joining Gerry on the sofa.

"It's a dsi. Little Gerry want's one for his birthday. He's got the older version. These things are brilliant!" He was like a kid in a sweet shop.

"What does it do?"

"This one's the new one, it even has a camera. Look." He held up the box and it clicked, he showed Brian. There was a picture of a slightly shocked Brian looking back at them. "Watch this." He looked around the box and found the little plastic stick, he clicked a couple of buttons and suddenly photo Brian's hair was green, and he was surrounded by love hearts. Brian chuckled.

"Hey, give me a go."

Half an hour later, Jack wandered back into the office. He crossed over to the white board and started ammending notes.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Sandra's just finishing up. The original coppers couldn't tell us anything new." He stopped and realised the two men were completely ignoring him, instead they were muttering to each other, he leaned over the back of the sofa and clapped a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Bloody hell!" You made me jump. Brian exclaimed.

"Oh no! I've died now." Gerry grumbled.

"Eh?" Jack looked and saw the little game in Gerry's hand. "You are such a child." He rolled his eyes.

"It's Mario!" Gerry exclaimed, Brian nodded.

"We've made it to world four." He added excitedly.

"Here, have a go."

/

Sandra walked back through the corridor, her thoughts on the case. It never ceased to shock her how some police officers really couldn't bother to do their jobs. She didn't notice the figure in front of her until she barrelled straight into him. She stumbled back, he reached out and steadied her.

"Sandra, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Fine Sir, it was my fault, I was a million miles away."

"I was just on my way down to see you." They started off in the direction of the UCOS office. "I'm sorry I had to dump the file and run this morning."

"That's alright. We've waded through it. I think we need to start re-interviewing the original witnesses though."

"Let me know if there is anything you need. I need to come down with you though. I left Rufus's dsi on the table. I'll be really unpopular if he comes out of school and finds I havn't got it." They got to the glass door of the office. Sandra reached out and grabbed his arm as he was about to push the door open. She grinned and pointed through the window. He followed the direction of her finger and smiled.

"Well. I know what to buy them to keep them out of trouble." Sandra got the impression he was only half joking.

The three men were sat huddled together, Jack in the middle, at the controls of the little black box. The other two sat either side, pointing and giving advice.

"Should we confiscate it?" Sandra asked, "We won't get anything done otherwise." Robert smiled.

"How about we leave the kids to play. I'll treat you to a pub lunch."

Sandra grinned a broad smile.

"Deal. Maybe we could stop at the game shop. I could do with something to distract them sometimes."

They laughed and retreated the way they had come, leaving three grown men to battle mushrooms and turtles with a little Italian Plummer.

/

Author's note; Put a nintendo into the hands of a group of grown men and watch them regress :-D


End file.
